Shadows Of Beacon Hills
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: Darkness always followed wherever I went. 'Shadows' were always apart of me, When a werewolf comes into my life, do I find interest? Do I seek companionship? Or do people seek what I am?
1. Wolf Moon

I woke up this morning feeling the same as everyday I have lived, empty and along,

" Another day, another night, don't let fear run your life." I told myself, everyday I would tell myself that, I sighed before putting on a white v neck, black leather

jacket, long blue jeans and my converses, I grabbed my bag, walked out of my house, I sighed as I got my keys out got to my 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle _SS_ , I started

it and drove to my new school, Beacon Hills,

" Welcome to Hell, all over again" I mumbled to myself before turning my car off, I sat down on the bench, another girl came to my side, she smiled at me,

" Hi" She said as she smiled,

" Hello" I replied as she got her phone out, she smiled as she answered it,

" Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen." She said as she began to look through

her bag, poor girl, I had a messenger bag, I did have only one pen, a man walks up to us,

" Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya." She tells her mother, the man smiles at us,

" Sorry to keep you both waiting." He said as we began walking into the school,

" It's no trouble" I replied as I walked, smells wafted into my nose, I smiled as he smiled back.

" So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" The man asked as the other girl shook her head,

" No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." The girl said before he looked at me,

" I came from Egypt, my parents transfered me over here" I said as he smiled, part of it was turn, I did come from Egypt, we continued to walk,

" Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." He said before opening the door to our first class. Everyone's eyes were on us,

" Class, these is our new students, Allison Argent and Jace Amaris. Please do your best to make them feel welcome." He said as I smiled, I sat down next to a buzzcut

kid, he smirked at me and I gave him a small wave,

" Welcome Jame Amaris" The buzzcut boy said as I smiled,

" I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski" He said before putting his hand out. I shake it, it's not him, I told myself, my full name is Jace Amara Amaris, cringy name yes, I'm 5'5",

light skin but with a bit of Egyptian tone, dark brown wavy hair, and with exotic deep green eyes.

" We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." The teacher said as I sighed, I opened my book, I knew all this, I waited an hour and then the bell rang, I

got all my stuff and put it in my bag, I looked at my scheduled, I am actually a junior, but some of my classes are joined with sophomore classes, I got to my locker, I

opened it, emotion was building, but I let it slide,

" Another day, another night, don't let fear run your life." I told myself, it was a mantra, one that I live by everyday,

" Those jackets is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" I heard a voice, I turned around and saw a strawberry blonde looking at Allison and me,

" My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison said as she smiled, Lydia then looked at me,

" I designed it myself, I own a designer line in San Fran" I told her, she seemed surprised,

" And you are my new best friends." She told us before smiling, I can practically smell the perfume, she wore it too much,

" Hey, Jackson." She said as a blonde male came to her, she kissed him,

" Really?" I asked as I crossed my arms, she smiled as she let out a sigh,

" Can someone tell me how new girls is here all of five minutes, and their already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" A girl asked from across the hall, she was talking

to Stiles and another boy, his scent was different, but I focused back on Lydia.

" Because their hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles told her, then Lydia got my attention again,

" So, this weekend, there's a party." She tells us as she leaned on Jackson,

" A party?" I asked, being who I was, I was naturally curious creature, always wanting to know more, even someone like myself loves to learn,

" Yeah - Friday night. You should come." Jackson said as he then wrapped an arm around Lydia's body,

" Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." She replied, I listened to her heartbeat go up, lie, she's an Argent for crying out loud, the lineage should

be apart of her life by now?

" You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said as I put my bag into my locker, I take out my necessary books for my next class,

" You mean like football?" Allison asked as I inhaled Jackson's scent, also not him, damn it, I just have to keep looking, but I feel like I'm running out of time, but

why?

" Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson said as he smiled at us, he gives off a

douche kind of vibe,

" Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said as she pecks his cheek,

" Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else" Jackson said as he smiled at us,

" Well, we were going to -" She started but Lydia stopped her, man is she very persistent or what?

" Perfect - You're coming." She said as I sighed, oh might as well see some violence, I walked over to the field, it was kinda cold, but I warm myself up with easy, my

body has that kinda party trick. I sat down and sighed, I see the boy from the hallway go into the goal, his scent is welcoming, but at the same time wild, was he

one?

" Who is that?" I asked as Lydia saw who I was pointing to, she looked at him for a minute before Allison looked at who I was pointing to,

" Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia asked as she had a slight smirk on her face,

" He's in our English class." Allison said as I tried to remember who he was, but he grips his helmet when the ref blew his whistle, it kinda hurt my hearing, but it

soothed over, I watched as a ball was tossed and hit the goal in the face, he falls backwards.

" Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson yelled, so goalie boy's last name is McCall huh? interesting, I watched as he got up, I watched as another ball

was tossed and he caught it, hmm, this is getting interesting, another ball was tossed and he caught it, then another, damn he is good,

" He seems like he's pretty good." I said as Lydia smiled, oh wow,

" Oh, very good." She said as I see Jackson go in front of a player, slamming his lacrosse stick into the players chest, he rolled his shoulder as he got a ball,

" God." McCall said as I watched this unfold, I see Jackson running, he jumped and threw the ball, then McCall caught it, causing people to cheer, Lydia was louder, I

see Jackson looking our way, I get up and go to my locker, as I grabbed my bag, I sighed.

" Another day, another night, don't let fear run your life" I told myself before shutting my locker, the goalie boy smiled as I smiled back,

" Hi, I'm Scott McCall, from English" He said as he put his hand out, I took it, while also inhaling his scent, same thing, welcoming yet wild,

" I'm Jace Amaris" I replied before letting my hand fall to its side,

" I'm going to that party stag on Friday" I said as he smiled,

" I'll see you there then" He replied as I got my keys, I waved him goodbye, I got to my car and drove home, I got my car into my garage and sigh,

" Home sweet home, Jace" I told myself before I went inside, seeing the sun, I put my middle finger up to it. I decided to go for a walk, I got into a pair of shorts and

sports bra, I then got outside and ran, I actually live in the woods, the preserve actually, I smelt wolf, werewolf, I felt my eyes glow, but I relaxed myself, this scent

was alluring, was this what I was looking for? but the scent went stale, so I decided to run, but two voices drew me out of it,

" I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be

able to hear. Smell things." Scott's voice caught me, so I decided to climb a tree, using my skills and got onto sturdy branch,

" Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked as I see Scott inhale,

" Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." He replied as I see Stiles beginning to go through his pockets.

" I don't even have any mint - mojito" Stiles said as he reached into his pocket, then pulls out a piece of gum, Scott holds his arms out, I chuckled,

" So all this started with a bite." Stiles asked as they walked,

" What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"Scott asked as I watched the two stopped, they stared at

one another,

" You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said as I smelt Scott's emotion going fearful,

" Are you serious?" Scott asked as Stiles smiled, then he went serious,

" Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." Stiles said as Scott was staring dead at him.

" What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked as Stiles nodded at this,

" Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles said in a serious tone, I leaned in, getting a range of being closer, I jumped another branch higher, out of

sight, out of the way,

" Once a month?" Scott asked as he was confused, this boy doesn't understand,

" Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said as he looked at Scott, he then let out a poor excuse for a howl, Scott then slams a hand on his chest and

Stiles laughs.

" Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles retorted as Scott was in a serious like state,

" Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said in a very worried tone, this was interesting, I didn't hear a howl of a wolf, I must have been

dead asleep,

" I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr!" Stiles said as he made the motions of an attacking werewolf, oh come on,

" Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles said as they stopped, Scott

was standing above something, but a scent left, blood,

" No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said as he began to shift forest leaves on the ground,

" Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said as he patted a hand on his leg.

" If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said as I smelt another werewolf, the one with the alluring scent, I took in his features,

spiked black hair, handsome face and piercing green eyes, Stiles saw him and got Scott's attention, he got up and stared as the man walked forward, but stopped a

couple feet from them,

" What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The male asked as Stiles smelt of fear and Scott smelt of curiosity,

" Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said as the male was watching them.

" Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it. Uhm." Scott said as he was entranced, then as he finished, the male tossed over something, Scott

opened his hand, it was an inhaler, the male that had the alluring scent began to walk away, I chuckled abit before putting my focus on the boys,

" All right, come on, I gotta get to work." Scott said as I see Stiles stop him,

" Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles said as he got that one out in one breath,

" Remember what?" Scott asked as Stiles smelt of insecurity, but why?

" His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles told him, so Derek Hale comes back after 10 years? why? if something like that happened to

me, I wouldn't come back.

" I wonder what he's doing back." Scott asked as I was tilting my head, this was different, a born wolf back in it's home town, after something so vile, very

interesting!

" Come on." Stiles said as he and Scott left, I climbed down from the tree,

" Another day, another night, don't let fear run your life" I told myself, this is my mantra, no other can replace it, as I walked I felt like I was being followed, I

continued to walk, then went into a full sprint, I heard footsteps behind me, I can't run, I turned around, I grabbed an arm and twisted it, I flipped the person over

and they landed on their back, I then slammed my foot on their chest, it was Derek,

" Well, I just learned never to do that" He said as he smelt alluring to me, I smirked before helping him up,

" What are you doing here?" He asked as I crossed my arms,

" I live here" I replied before walking away,

" Don't come out here at night" He yelled, but I turned around,

" I learned never to be afraid" I said before going home, I got inside and I walked over to my shower, turning on the shower and getting my clothes off, I felt all my

scars,

" Another day, another night, don't let fear run your life" I told myself, I sat on the floor, my mind began to wonder, but I came back and turned the shower off after

the water got cold, I dried off and went to my bed, I got curled up and fell asleep.

 _Chanting came out as I see many people watching the fire go on,_

 _" We give this soul to you Great One" The leader said as everyone began to cheer for the Great One, I huffed,_

 _" Oh Great One, let us please you for rain" A female called out as cackles came out, animals giving cries as I see everyone cheering as the blade came down._

" Memories can't harm you" I told myself as I sat up after waking, I got dressed, wearing a blue V neck, shorts and boots, I got into my car and drove to school, as

soon as I got there, I parked my car, getting out and locking it, I smiled as I walked inside, I felt like learning something different then anything I haven't learned, but

as the same, I didn't learn anything knew, I went to the scrimmage,

" Scott! Scott, wait up." Stiles yelled out, I see Scott putting his padding on,

" Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?" Scott asked as he was getting ready, what was so important?

" Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

Stiles said in a panic, he was so informed, maybe this was the new thing I was learning,

" Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said as he got his lacrosse stick and went to the field,

" Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." stiles said as I went wide eyed, so a wolf, an actual wolf, which hasn't been in Beacon

Hills for at least 60 years on record, has come back? unlikely.

" Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on!" Coach said as the group came, I see Allison sit by me,

" Got a question, McCall?" Coach asked as I see Scott with his hand up,

" What?" He asked in a confused voice, this was different,

" You raised your hand. You have a question?" He asked as if this was important,

" Oh - No. I was just, uh - Nothing. Sorry." Scott said as he put his hand down,

" Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut - You play. Your

parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh - Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!" Coach said as he

was giving them a prep talk, the team cheered and the scrimmage began, I watched as Scott fell, then he let out a growl, a fucking growl. He got up then had the

ball, he was going for the goal, the other teammates tried to gain up on him but he did a flip, he scored the goal, and the Coach was calling him,

" McCall! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" coach asked him, Scott looked

serious as much,

" No, coach." Scott said as he smelt of a scent I should know, fucking pride.

" What the hell was that?" Coach had demanded from him, Scott seemed still in shock,

" I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot." Scott told him, I see a smiled on the coach's face,

" Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on!" coach told him, people cheered or congratulated him, I smiled

as I got my keys, I went home and got changed, I got some short blue dress on and a blue leather jacket, I also got some blue heels, I see the moon rising but I am

not affected by the moon, I decided to walk there. I see kids partying, I grabbed my flask with a feather on it, it had everclear, it burned but I can't get drunk,

" what you drinking?" A guy asked me as I smirked,

" Something fucking strong as fuck to get anyone drunk" I replied, he smiled as he got close,

" Fuck off" I said before walking away, Stiles sees me with a flask,

" Dude how old are you?" He asked as I smirked,

" Never ask a woman her age" I said as he smiled, I see him eyeing my flask,

" Wanna drink?" I asked as he smiled,

" Sure" He said before taking it, and taking a sip, but I take the flask.

" What the fuck is in it?" He asked as he watched me drink at least three gulps out of my 18 oz flask,

" EverClear" I replied as he went wide eyed,

" That's illegal" He replied as I smirked,

" I know" I replied as he sighed, I see Scott and Allison show up, he looks my way, I see Derek, the one who carries the alluring scent, I smirked as I walked over to

him,

" Well aren't you a little old to be at a high school party?" I asked as he sighed.

" I'm watching your friend" He replied as I drank from my flask, he eyed it,

" Wanna drink?"I asked as he took it and drank some, but made a face, I take it from him,

" What is that?" He asked as I smirked,

" EverClear" I replied before walking away,

" You'll get drunk fast" He replied as I shook my head,

" Where I'm from, I can hold my drink, more than most" I replied as I see Scott watching me, Derek walked away but smirked at me. I go to the front of the house, I

continued to drink, but I see Scott,

" You ok?" I asked, he looked up at me, his eyes glowing golden, Beta gold, he walked away from me, he was a werewolf? I see Allison walking towards me,

" What happened?" She asked as I shook my head,

" I have not fucking clue" I replied, she looked sad,

" Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." Derek said as he then looks at me,

" Who is your friend?" He asked as I smiled,

" My name is Jace Amaris" I replied as I put my hand out,

" Let me take you two home" He said as I smiled. Derek lead us to his car,

" Nice taste in cars" I said as he opened the back door, Allison got in front, he drove her first home, then me,

" So you live here?" He asked as I nodded,

" All on my own" I replied, he sighed,

" Don't seem fair" He said as he watched me,

" Oh well" I replied before leaving, I go inside and sighed. I decided to follow Derek at a safe distance, I see Scott, full shifted,

" Where is she?" Scott asked in his wolfish voice,

" She's safe. From you." Derek replied before he slammed Scott, they tumbled before Scott was against a tree,

" What did you do with her?" Scott's wolfish tone leaked out, echoed and loud.

" Shh, quiet." Derek commands him, listening, I heard footsteps,

" Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek told him, Scott stands but tries to run, but a flashbolt went off, blind him then an arrow pinned Scott's left arm, he cried

out in pain, he tries to get his arm loose, but fails, I see the hunters,

" Take him." One says as I see Derek pulling a hunter, I used my advanced agility to knock the other out and then I ran up a tree, in hiding, I see Derek break Scott

free, the two run, I run in the trees, when they stopped, I stopped.

" Who were they?" Scott asked as he was normal,

" Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek told him, hmm? so hunters in Beacon? damn!

" Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek, I let a low growl out,

" Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people

would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek told him, oh great the bite is a gift, yet at the same time a motherfucking curse,

" I don't want it." Scott told him as he panted,

" You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now." Derek said as he stared at Scott, then

walked off, I ran on a line of trees then got through my opened skylight, so Scott's a werewolf and Derek is a born werewolf. Derek's scent was alluring, smelt like

everything I loved, whiskey, ash, and fresh forest brush. I needed seep, so I disclothed and fell asleep,

 _" Jace come out" A male voice called to me, I was in the desert, but fog covered the area, I kept searching out, turning as I looked, blue eyes glowing, footsteps loud_

 _in my ears,_

 _" Ma Jace" He whispered before he vanished._

" Why me?" I asked as I woke up, I sighed, this weekend sucked, but I got dressed and went to school, I see Allison interact with Scott, she points to a car, I see the

same hunter from last night,

" This just got interesting" I said before going into school.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

I sat on a bench, watching the players set up, I was smiling as I see the wolf boy with interest,

" McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Coach told him, I see Jackson smirking as if he was trying to impress someone, then I see Jackson nailed Scott,

" Damn, that has to hurt" I told myself, Scott gets up and is clutching his arm, I get up and cross my arms, I feel my eyes glowing, but I hold back,

" calm down Jace" I told myself as I gripped my hands tightly,

" Another day, another night, don't let fear run your life" I told myself, I had to use anger to calm myself down, weird right?

" My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead." Coach told Scott, I can see his wolf eyes emerging, mixing with his human brown eyes, it was as

if he was fighting for control,

" You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach aggressively asked, this wasn't helping, if he transforms, all were

creatures in Beacon are going to be hunted.

" Yes, coach." Scott said as I can tell he was gritting his teeth, I can see with my eyes that his wolf is fighting for control, this isn't good,

" I can't hear you." Coach sneered into Scott's helmet, this really wasn't going to help,

" Yes, coach." Scott growled humanly, oh no, this is bad, I had to stop this from commencing, I can't have balance go out,

" Then do it again." Coach whispered to him, Scott gets up and gets back in line,

" McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach announced to the field, I had to hold myself in place, if I revealed myself now, then I will be

hunted, Scott ran across the field, in doing so hits Jackson, he falls to the ground, clutching his shoulder,

" Oh no" I cried out as I see Scott on his hands and knees, I can also see his fangs are out, this is bad,

" Scott? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked as I see Scott was heavily breathing.

" I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." Scott growled as I can see the human side is fighting the wolf side,

" What? Right here? Now?" Stiles asked him, this was no time for games,

" Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles ordered him, I watched as the two disappeared, but I inhaled deeply then followed them. As I get to them, I see Scott

is transformed, so wolf boy doesn't have any control, he comes in front of me, but I kicked him in the head, he falls to the ground,

" Stiles - What happened?" Scott asked as I see Stiles come in, I quickly move to the side, moving out of sight,

" You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger." Stiles said as I had to stay hidden, they can't know anything yet.

" It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles said as I smirked, I kept my scent hidden,

" But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott said as he was panting,

" Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."Stiles told him,

that is sad, Scott doesn't understand anything, this life isn't for the fate of heart,

" I'm first line." Scott said as I smell so much emotion on him,

" Not anymore." Stiles replied before I used my advanced speed to vanish out of there,

" What was that?" Scott asked as I heard footsteps,

" I don't think you were alone in here Scott" Stiles replied, I turned the corner, I went to my car and left, I drove for a good ten minutes before I was in the front of

my house, I put my car in the garage. I was about to walk in, but a scent caught my attention, footsteps loud and clear were behind me, I turned around then

grabbed their neck, I growled as I stared into the one and only Derek Hale,

" Do you always have to do that?" Derek asked as I rolled my eyes, I pulled my hand away, I walked to my door and opened it,

" Wanna come in?" I asked as he nodded, he carefully walks into my house, he shuts the door.

" Wanna drink?" I asked as I opened my fridge, he shakes his head, I rolled my eyes before pulling out a bottle of EverClear,

" Isn't it a bit early to drink?" He asked as I smirked at him, I take a swig of it and set it down,

" Why have you been following me?" I asked as he sighed,

" I wanna know what you are, your supernatural, yet you don't have a scent" Derek flat out said as I sat down.

" I rather keep what I am to myself" I told him as he shut up, hmm so this wolf has a sour taste, but he is my mate, I have to get to know him,

" No I need to know" He said as he got up, he slams his hands on my table, I flashed my supernatural silver eyes at him,

" Relax WolfMan" I told him as I stepped back, he sighed before sitting down, I put my illegal alcohol into a hidden part of my kitchen, I heard footsteps, I turned

around to see him right behind me, I freeze up as I was backed into a wall,

" Where are your parents?" He asked, I gave him a scowl,

" Never had any to begin with" I replied before getting to my fridge and opening up my last beer, I swig it and relax, Derek walks over to my door,

" I will figure you out" He told me before leaving, the door shut and I relaxed,

" Poor Wolf" I said before grabbing a bowl of Pomegranate seeds, I coat them in low sugar and dive in, I also drink the rest of my beer and eat my seeds in peace.

" Why must my mate be thrusted upon me now?" I asked as I made my claws come out, I clean up and got to my shower, I take my clothes off and let the shower do

the rest, I lather myself in lavender shampoo and conditioner, I then sat there, I closed my eyes and imagined what Derek looked like without any clothes on, I

blushed at the thoughts that drilled into my head,

" Such Impure thoughts" I smirked to myself, I turned the shower off the got out, I dried off and went to my room, I crawled into my bed, lifting the silk covers over

myself, I closed my eyes and began to dream,

 _' Ma Jace' Derek's voice rang out, I turned my body, I see his glowing eyes, I run to him, he embraces me, I smiled but frowned as I see his fangs, he is covered in_

 _blood,_

 _' What did you do?' I asked as he transformed,_

 _' What I had to' He growled before I see bodies, hundred behind him, I fall to the ground,_

 _' Nothing can hurt you anymore' He told me before he rushes at me, he roars as he jumps up, another wolf, one that is monstrous attack him._

" Don't Hurt Him" I cried out as I sit up fast, I open my eyes to see I was still in my room,

" Just a fucking dream Jace" I told myself, the sun was rising, I looked at my hands, small pinpricks healing, I get out of bed, I got dressed then drove my ass to

school, I went through my day, but I sat down to rest for a couple when I heard Allison's voice.

" Hey." Allison's voice made me look up, her voice was down the hall, she was talking to Wolf Boy, Scott,

" Hey." He replied, I smiled at the interaction,

" Busy?" She asked as Scott shook his head, what could be going on in that boy's head right now?

" No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing." He told her as I got up, I walked towards the two,

" I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you." Scott said correcting himself, the girl smiles at him,

" I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." She said as I see Scott's smile fall, oh

boy,

" You are?" He asked as I see him panicking, I can practically smell it on him,

" And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too. Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go." Allison told him,

he still looked panicked by this outcome, oh poor wolf boy, she then walks away,

" Oh brother" I told him, Scott then turned to me, I smiled at him,

" Jame Amaris, right?" He asked as I smiled, I put my hand out,

" Yes" I asked as he then smiled, he shakes my hand,

" Saw you at the party Friday" I told him as we walked,

" Yeah" He replied as I quirked my head at him,

" Yeah, I just wanted to say that, you need to keep yourself in control if you wanna keep that wild side under" I told him as he looked surprised,

" I don't know what you are talking about" He replied too quick, I smirked, before making my all six of my fangs appear, like an Alpha, but that isn't what I am and he

looked shocked,

" I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately." Sheriff said the the Principal,

" Curfew because of the body." Scott said as I was getting a drink from a soda machine,

" Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles said as I

chuckled at this, I got a Mountain Dew,

" Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said as I see Stiles shaking his head.

" I can do something." Stiles said as I scent that Scott is scared,

" Like what?" Scott asked as Stiles sighed at this predicament,

" Find the other half of the body." Stiles blankly said as I opened my drink up,

" Are you kidding? That's not the only problem we have" Scott said as I see Stiles looking at him,

" What else beside Derek walking about?" Stiles asked as I began walking down the hall,

" Jace knows about me" Scott said as I see Stiles spazzing, he looked at me and I just walked down the hall then down the steps,

" How in the hell does she know about your wolfy powers?" He asked as I smirked at this,

" She must be one of them" He said as I made eye contact with him, I made my eyes glow silver before continuing, I made my eyes normal.

" Not at all" I whispered, I see Lydia introducing Allison to a guy, oh burn,

" So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked as he went up to her,

" She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Allison said as I walked up to the two,

" Hey Allie" I said as she smiled,

" Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Allison said as I chuckled,

" It does suck, a lot" I replied as I see the jacket from Friday is in her arms,

" Where did you get that?" Scott asked as his eyes went to it, oh brother,

" My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination -" Allison said as I can smell Scott's wolf becoming jealous.

" Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" Scott asked her, wow is he really getting defensive?

" Like who?" Allison asked as this occurred,

" Like Derek." Scott said as she quirked her head at him,

" Your friend?" She asked as he shook his head at her,

" He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" Scott asked as she smelt of fear, maybe concern,

" Mmm, not much at all." Allison replied, she looked at me as if trying to get me to stop him,

" What did you say?" Scott asked as he was in half wolf mode, not physically but mentally,

" I - gotta get to class." She said as Scott looked at her, almost pleading for her to stay.

" Allison" Scott said as she was getting away,

" No, I really have to go." Allison told him, I tsked at him, his eyes falling on mine,

" Smooth Move Wolf Boy" I sang in a light tone, he looked anger, I walked away with my car keys, this was my free period, but also my last class, I got into my car

then drove away, I went home.

" Oh boy" I told myself before changing into something else, I was getting ready to go for a run, I go outside then began to run, I go to the Hale House, I see Scott

yelling out for Derek,

" Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled at him, I see Derek, I hide behind a tree, shielding myself,

" Yeah? What if she does?" Derek asked him, Derek was wearing a tight grey long sleeve Henley, I bit my lower lip, it fit him really tight,

" Yeah, Jace gave me a warning, is she with you?" Scott asked angry, Derek's eyes watched him,

" No, but do you think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out

for you." Derek told him, Derek then bent down and grabbed the lacrosse stick,

" Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they

see you" Derek told him, he then made his claws come out and then sliced through the netting like butter, Derek then twirls it,

" Everything falls apart." Derek told him flatly, I then decided to run, I went back home, I got in my house, I began doing my junior homework.

" Hmm?" I hummed as I turned on some music, I looked at my door, I see a figure, I get my claws out, as I get to the door, I keep my guard up.

" Geez" I said before I opened my door to reveal Derek, still in his Henley, I moved to the side,

" Come in" I told him, he walks inside and removes his shoes,

" You have any beer?" He asked as I nodded, I went to my fridge and got a Blue Moon, I threw it to him, I turned around to see him opening it and taking a swig,

" I'm about to cook? You wanna stay?" I asked as I pulled meat out, he stared at it then nodded, staying quiet, I went outside, I started up my grill and began to cook

steak, I grab some steak sauce and seasonings, I went inside and got some more Pomegranate seeds,

" Smells good" He said as he was behind me, I chuckled, I began to scarf down my seeds, the sweet juices going down my throat, I moaned but kept to myself, I

continued to cook, but soon I finished, I got two plates, I placed each steak on the plates then turn my grill off.

" Here you go" I told him, he sat down at the bar, I sat on the other side,

" So, you just show up in Beacon Hills? After so long?" I asked as he nods, he cuts the steak,

" Came back to find my sister, but sadly she's dead" He told me, I shook my head,

" How?" I asked as he looked at me, his eyes glowing blue,

" Cut in half" He replied, I shuttered at this, poor boy, he watched me as I cut my steak specifically, then sink my teeth into it.

" So where are you from?" He asked after chewing and swallowing his food,

" Egypt, exotic lands" I replied as I felt memories coming back,

" Very hot over there?" He asked as I nodded, I eat my steak then give a silent prayer, I put my dish in the sink then come back with a bowl of seeds,

" What are those?" He asked as I had a small handful of Pom seeds.

" Pomegranate seeds" I told him, he quirked his head like a puppy,

" They are sweet" I replied, I made my eyes glow their silver color, then made them come back to my normal dusk blue eyes, I pushed the bowl over to him,

" Try them, they are sweet" I said as he takes one, he pops it in his mouth, I hear it being eaten.

" Very sour, but sweet" He replied as I chuckled, I blushed as he finished his steak, I took the plate and placed it in the sink,

" I guess you could say this was a date?" I asked as he blushed, I chuckled at this,

" I guess you could" He replied, I sat on my counter and continued to eat my seeds, he walked over to me and stood.

" How old are you?" He asked as I sighed,

" Older than I look, but 19, supposed to graduate next year from high school" I told him, he sighed,

" What are you? Supernatural wise?" He asked as I let my head go down,

" Sorry, but that is my secret to keep right now" I replied, he looked solemnly,

" But give me some time, to get to know you, to get to know each other" I told him, I wanted to caress his cheek, but I kept my hand down,

" Sounds perfect" He replied as I see him get a couple seeds then eat them.

" It's getting late" I told him as the sun was going down, he sighed, but I walked him to the door,

" Thank you for dinner" He told me, I leaned on the thresh hold, he stared at my lips, I felt a connection with him, it was deep, but I feel as if he knew, but was

holding it back, he leaned in, I closed my eyes, I felt his lips press against my cheek, I opened my eyes as he pulled away, he then proceeds to walk into the

Preserve, I placed a hand on the cheek he kissed, it was warm and welcoming,

" Sweet yet Secretive" I said to myself, I closed my door, the barrier wouldn't break, but would keep me safe from anything dangerous, I went to my room and got

undressed, I got under the covers and fell asleep,

 _' Run...run and don't look back' a woman told me, I made my claws come out, I used my staff, I used the blade and sliced through my enemy, shadows run a_

 _muck,_

 _' Everything must become shadows, my army will rise' A male growled out to me, I twist my staff, holding it behind me then running, my power grows and I slash at_

 _it._

" AHH" I cried out, I sat up, I curled up in ball, holding myself,

" Another day, Another life, don't let fear run your life" I told myself, I got up and got dressed, I might as well visit Derek at the Hale House.

" Might as well" I said to myself, I began to walk the path, it took about twenty minutes, but I see police surrounding the house, I smell a body decomposing, but

what makes my supernatural self angry, I see Derek in the back of the Sheriff's car, I also see Stiles get into the front of it, I wanna find out what Derek was being

arrested for?

" Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a

different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" stiles asked as I tuned my

hearing, wait Derek killed someone? Is that why his eyes are beta blue? Did he recently kill the girl?

" Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him

on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to." Derek growled humanly, I felt as if betrayed, would Derek really kill someone? for no

cause? but I was pull out of my thoughts when I saw the Sheriff pulling Stiles out,

" There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked Stiles, who I don't think that he is related to him,

" I'm just trying to help." Stiles replied to him, but was he? I don't think that Derek would kill someone.

" Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." The Sheriff asked as I see Stiles nod at this,

" We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles replied, I leaned on a tree, I wanted to see this unfold,

" Which he dropped when?" Sheriff asked the boy, was this important? Is this how Scott was turned?

" The other night." Stiles replied as I see the Sheriff crossing his arms,

" The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." Sheriff said as I see Stiles nod, so he is related to the sheriff, probibly his son.

" The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." Sheriff asked as I see Stiles standing strong,

" Yes. No. Oh, crap." Stiles replied, Sheriff shook his head,

" So you lied to me." Sheriff asked him, Stiles scratches the back of his head,

" That depends on how you define lying." Stiles replied, the Sheriff just watches the boy,

" Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Sheriff asked as I see Stiles lines his hands up then spreads them,

" Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles replied at this,

" Get the hell out of here." Sheriff told him, I got off the tree, Stiles then walked away, I see the Sheriff walking towards me,

" What's going on?" I asked as he approaches me,

" Who are you?" He asked as I sighed,

" Jace. Jace Amaris, new girl to Beacon Hills" I replied, he smiles at me then looked at the scene,

" So, you live in Beacon?" He asked as I smiled, I nodded,

" I moved in that house twenty minutes away" I replied, I see the people lifting up half a girl,

" Oh, I see, well I think you can read about it in the paper" He told me, I nodded before starting to walk away. I went home, I had to think about this, I don't think

that Derek would kill someone, but would he? I am not going to the game, I stayed home, I began to read a book, night began to fall, I smell a scent, a familiar one,

" Derek?" I asked as I got to my door, I opened it, he stood tired and smelt of anger, but not at me,

" Derek, I saw what happened this morning" I told him, he sighed, I blocked him from coming inside,

" Explain" I told him, he sighed then looked up at me, he looked of sorrow,

" That was my sister, I had to bury her with my family, then those two decided to have me arrested" He told me, I felt bad, so I let him inside, it was cold,

" Do you have a place to stay?" I asked, he stared at me,

" No, I'm fine at my old home" He replied, I shook my head,

" Derek, you need a place to stay" I told him as he watched me.

" I have no where else to go" He replied as I sighed, I did have a spare bedroom,

" You can stay here" I told him, he watched me with such curiosity,

" Why?" He asked as I got him a beer,

" Because if I had no where to go, I think you would do the same" I replied, he sighed, he got up and stood in front of me,

" Follow me" I told the wolf, he does as such, I opened the door and showed him the spare bedroom, he walked inside and sat on the bed,

" Thank you" He replied, I smiled, nodding to him

" Get some sleep" I told him, I then proceeded to go to my room, I got undressed and went to bed, closing my eyes, I heard a howl ,but I pass out.


End file.
